


É assim que funciona

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Kink, M/M, Power Play, Trust
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma hora. Sessenta minutos. Pode fazer isso. Sessenta minutos de confiança incondicional. Três mil e seiscentos segundos de entregar o controle para outra pessoa. Para Jack. Com certeza consegue fazer isso. O quão difícil pode ser?</p>
            </blockquote>





	É assim que funciona

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is How It Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36305) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



> N/A: Título roubado da letra da música de Regina Spektor, “On the Radio”  
> Agradecimentos a Saladscream, que me impede de fazer uma idiota de mim mesma. Ela sozinha salvou os leitores de um Daniel covarde, e deve ser celebrada como uma heroína.
> 
> N/T: Essa é uma das minhas fanfics favoritas, espero ter feito justiça a ela. Tomara que vocês gostem dela tanto quanto eu. Traduzida com autorização.

O silêncio paira entre eles como neblina, pesado e sufocante. As palavras de Daniel permanecem no ar, seu som já esgotado, mas sua gravidade e seu impacto ainda não um ponto de dolorosa intersecção. Sob a luz artificial descolorante, o rosto de Jack é uma rocha – não revelando nada, e apenas o lento piscar de olhos revela que ele ouviu Daniel.

 

Daniel agradece a Deus que ao menos chegaram ao corredor. Se isso tivesse explodido na mesa de reuniões, haveriam repercussões que poderiam separar o time definitivamente. Ao invés disso, são somente ele e Jack, um canto quieto do SGC e uma discussão que estava se formando a semanas. Meses se estiver sendo honesto.

 

Ele ainda não consegue acreditar que acabou de dizer as coisas que disse. Ele é um linguista. Deveria ter a capacidade... a porra do tato... de escolher melhor suas palavras. Porém, não teve, e agora tem que viver com as consequências disso. E não vai retirar o que disse; é tudo verdade, mesmo se o ressentimento com que foram ditas fosse desnecessário. Jack não o deixaria se retratar mesmo que quisesse. Não estava em sua natureza.

 

Assim como lealdade cega não estava na de Daniel.

 

Foi o que Daniel disse a ele. Jack perguntou, e Daniel lhe disse. Por que ele não segue às ordens de Jack. Por que ele não faz o que lhe é dito. Por que ele parece sempre achar um jeito de desafiar Jack.

 

_Porque eu não **confio** em você _, ele sibilou, a sete centímetros do rosto rígido e furioso de Jack.__

__

__Agora estão aqui, do lado erro dessas cinco palavrinhas que estavam fervilhando no cérebro de Daniel por tanto tempo. E nenhum dele parece sabem para onde seguir. Ele se encaram, tão próximos que Daniel consegue sentir o gosto da respiração de Jack – café velho e decepção – e o calor raivoso que está irradiando ele. É como se um dos campos eletromagnéticos experimentais de Sam tivessem capturado eles, arrastando-os para junto um do outro e os mantendo próximos apesar da óbvia indisposição de dividirem o espaço. Apesar de suas polaridades opostas._ _

__

__É claro que se odiasse Jack isso seria muito mais simples. Daniel havia inconscientemente desafiado autoridade toda sua vida, rejeitando suas ideias do que era melhor para ele e se recusando a deixar seus padrões o definirem. Era fácil desprezá-los secretamente por sua mente fechada ou sua falta de visão. Ternos sem rosto, a maioria deles, tinha sido simples os deletar de sua mente, suas opiniões sobre ele completamente irrelevantes. Mas não é assim com Jack._ _

__

__Apesar de tudo, Daniel gosta de Jack._ _

__

__E isso faz com que toda a situação se torne um milhão de vezes mais difícil._ _

__

__Por mais desconfortável que se sinta por isso, Daniel quer a aprovação de Jack. Mas sua própria autossuficiência interna, aprendida através de anos não tendo outra escolha, coloca-o em conflito com Jack diariamente. Jack, apesar de toda sua irreverência e sua obediência questionável, foi condicionado a acreditar em seguir ordens e em uma rígida cadeia de comando. Ele não consegue entender que Daniel não pode simplesmente desligar essa parte de si mesmo que o manteve vivo por tanto tempo, e simplesmente obedecer. É por isso que faz perguntas e explora outras opções ao invés de pular quando é ordenado._ _

__

__Atrás deles há o ruído de vozes baixas, uma porta se fechando e o eco de pés se afastando._ _

__

__Jack se move primeiro, sua expressão fechada, sua fúria dominada por hora. Inspira profundamente e seu olhar se afasta, verificando o corredor, verificando as portas. Seus ombros ainda estão erguidos, tensos e prontos para uma briga, sua mandíbula ainda está travada, beligerante e inflexível. Na luz sem vida, insípida do SGC ele parece cinzento e irreal. Expira através de lábios cerrados e olha novamente para Daniel. “Andar de cima. Minha caminhonete. Trinta minutos. Acha que consegue seguir essa?”_ _

__

__Daniel ergue o queixo pronto para retaliar, as palavras amargas vindo facilmente a seus lábios, mas algo no olhar de Jack o detém; um desafio, quase divertido, ao invés da secura de um comando. Daniel está intrigado. “Onde estamos indo?”_ _

__

__Uma pontada de decepção remove o que restava de humor no rosto de Jack. Com um torcer de lábios, quase escárnio na realidade, ele diz, “Confie em mim, Daniel.”._ _

__

__Daniel hesita. Procura na expressão de Jack por algum traço de uma transigência, um vislumbre de algo que valha a pena salvar, e então acena e se afasta._ _

__

__~::~::~::~_ _

__

__Em seu escritório, Daniel passa de uma coisa à outra. Sua mente não encontra alívio nas pequenas tarefas que envolvem a saída da montanha do turbilhão que o pedido de Jack o jogou. Se de fato foi um pedido. E-mails, traduções, relatórios, nada mantém sua atenção por tempo o suficiente para ter qualquer utilidade. Daniel se pergunta o que exatamente Jack quer antes de brevemente considerar o que fará se Daniel não aparecer. Não que isso seja realmente uma opção. A curiosidade de Daniel é lendária entre o pessoal do Stargate, e um enigma centrado em Jack é garantia de que será atormentado até descobrir, não importa qual seja o resultado. Uma briga? Uma cerveja? Algumas boas verdades e uma conversa de verdade? Daniel aceita._ _

__

__Não tem ideia do que quer dizer, ou o que irão fazer para resolver essa fundamental diferença de abordagem. Entre o que Jack quer e o que Daniel tem para dar há um mundo inteiro de disparidade – tudo material de primeira para maus-entendimentos e conflitos._ _

__

__~::~::~::~_ _

__

__Vinte e nove minutos depois de partir, Daniel está no estacionamento, ainda colocando sua camiseta dentro das calças jeans. Aproxima-se da caminhonete de Jack e o descobre apoiado contra a carroceria, as pernas cruzadas nos calcanhares, o rosto erguido em direção aos últimos raios de sol._ _

__

__“Oi.” Daniel diz baixinho._ _

__

__Jack abre os olhos e olha para seu relógio. “Estou impressionado.” Ele responde, empurrando-se contra a caminhonete para levantar. Seu tom é cauteloso, sua expressão vigilante, e Daniel inspira profundamente e força um sorriso oblíquo em seu próprio rosto como resposta._ _

__

__“Eu tento.” Daniel fica surpreso pelo quão sincera sua voz soa, e quando os olhos de Jack se direcionam aos seus e se arregalam levemente, percebe que deixou algo crucial escapar. Tenta cobrir seu deslize, buscando por palavras para atravessar o golfo que se abriu entre eles. “Sei que nós tivemos nossos problemas, Jack, mas você precisa acreditar que nenhum deles advém de pensar que você é incapaz ou... sabe, burro.”_ _

__

__“É bom saber.” Jack responde na defensiva e rola os olhos._ _

__

__“Na verdade não é nada que você faça.” Daniel continua, ignorando o comentário de Jack. “Não é nada que você... não é que...” Ele inspira, percebendo que está balbuciando como um idiota e que estava prestes a usar a fala clichê ‘não é você, sou eu’. “Eu tento. Eu... quero que isso funcione.”_ _

__

__“Isso…?”_ _

__

__Daniel acena uma mão penosa na direção da montanha. “SG-1, o time, nossa missão. Não quero ser transferido para outro time, Jack.”_ _

__

__Jack apoia-se novamente, sereno e aberto. Ele morde o interior da bochecha e observa Daniel com olhos curiosos. Ele parece estar no controle. Parece estar certo. Daniel amaldiçoa o modo como faz isso – faz com que se sinta embaraçado sem que Jack ao menos tente. Daniel recorre a sua posse usual, com os braços cruzados ao redor de si mesmo. Sabe que faz com que pareça vulnerável e um pouco carente, mas não parece conseguir evitar. Sabe que faz isso com mais frequência ao redor de Jack do que com qualquer outra pessoa – e Daniel estremece ao pensar no que isso entrega para qualquer um que possa ter notado._ _

__

__Complicado não começa a descrever sua relação com Jack. São próximos – provavelmente mais próximos do que deveriam ser servindo no mesmo time, mas a SG-1 sempre teve suas próprias regras. Todas as vezes em que funcionam, a chefia está feliz em ignorar o resto. Porém, mesmo sendo amigos e confidentes – e Daniel por vezes pensa que Jack o conhece melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa já o tenha conhecido – eles também têm sérios problemas com sua dinâmica que forçam Daniel a se fechar contra a comodidade que sente perto de Jack._ _

__

__Ele quer confiar em Jack; não é como se deliberadamente desafiasse seus comandos porque gosta disso, ou para mostrar sua superioridade intelectual. Contudo, faz tanto tempo desde que Daniel foi capaz de confiar em qualquer pessoa, e seu trabalho exige isso dele todos os dias. Tem que colocar sua fé no time e especialmente em Jack, seu comandante. Ele defere a segurança de sua vida à capacidade deles se defenderem em um tiroteio sem hesitação – e mesmo que não seja exatamente bom para seu ego, ele tem bom-senso o suficiente para perceber que eles são mais qualificados para a tarefa. Mas nem todas as situações hostis terminam em tiroteio, e Daniel sabe que a melhor forma de resolver diferenças de perspectiva é encontrar terreno em comum. E em alguns dias isso é mais fácil do que em outros._ _

__

__Hoje, por exemplo, não foi um dia fácil. Um simples primeiro contato se transformou em uma corrida frenética para o portal com ele e Jack discutindo sobre quem era o culpado enquanto atiravam no ar acima da cabeça dos nativos. Mais e mais missões nesses dias, mesmo as bem sucedidas, pareciam terminar tensas, com silêncios carregados na mesa de reuniões, nenhum deles encontrando o olhar do outro. Daniel não sabe se isso é causado pela diferença em suas perspectivas éticas básicas ou um mau-entendimento de suas ordens._ _

__

__Além disso, há a questão da atração física que existe entre eles. Daniel nem sabe se Jack sabe o que está fazendo, mas ele anda próximo demais. Toca-o muito frequentemente. Observa Daniel o tempo todo. E Daniel o observa também. Não tem certeza absoluta de que Jack gosta de homens; se está olhando com alguma intenção ou somente curiosidade. E o ambiente de trabalho deles não é o lugar para cometer um erro com relação a esse tipo de coisa, a menos que sua ideia de diversão sejam hematomas no formato de botas nas suas costelas._ _

__

__Problemas de confiança e uma queda por seu oficial comandante._ _

__

__Como se todos os outros problemas para salvar o planeta não fossem o bastante._ _

__

__Daniel espera que Jack comece a falar, mas Jack parece estar satisfeito observando ele. Daniel se força a ficar parado enquanto Jack desliza o olhar para cima e para baixo em seu corpo, como se nunca houvesse o visto antes. Horrorizado consigo mesmo, Daniel sente seu coração bater mais rápido e um calor começar a se formar lenta e firmemente em sua barriga. Ele se sente como se estivesse sendo apalpado pelo exame minucioso e torce para que Jack não consiga ver a reação que está provocando._ _

__

__As sobrancelhas de Jack se erguem levemente quando seus olhos se encontram novamente, e Daniel sabe que suas orações não foram atendidas. Como se qualquer coisa na sua vida fosse tão fácil._ _

__

__“Acho que tem coisas que nós precisamos trabalhar, não acha, Daniel?” Jack pergunta, sua voz paciente e com um toque de algo mais que Daniel não consegue determinar exatamente._ _

__

__“Você acha?” Daniel responde sarcasticamente. Jack sorri por causa disso, um sorriso súbito, característico, que atinge Daniel como um choque elétrico direto para seu membro. Ele expira rapidamente, e acoberta isso limpando a garganta._ _

__

__Jack vira a cabeça e olha fixamente para Daniel por um longo momento, seu olhar castanho penetrando Daniel por de trás de olhos calculadores, meio acessos. “Vamos lá, entra.” Ele convida, finalmente quebrando a tensão e gesticulando preguiçosamente enquanto anda até a porta do motorista._ _

__

__Seu pulso batendo no ouvido, Daniel se coloca no banco do passageiro e bota o cinto. A caminhonete de Jack é grande, mas Daniel se sente confinado ali com Jack tão perto ao lado dele. Tenta se recuperar e se concentrar. Isso é importante. Isso pode definir o future de sua posição na SG-1. Entre eles, ele e Jack precisam encontrar um modo de trabalhar juntos e aliviar a tensão que ameaça sobrepujá-los._ _

__

__Mas Daniel não consegue parar de pensar sobre aquele olhar. Até mesmo agora enquanto passam pelo segurança ele ainda está meio ereto. Ele pensa que deve estar perdendo o controle, perdendo a cabeça para estar pensando as coisas que está pensando. É um comportamento normal ficar excitado depois de uma briga com seu chefe nominal? Ele observa as mãos de Jack na direção, confiante e preciso. Consegue sentir o cheiro de Jack por tudo ao seu redor, xampu, detergente de roupas e masculinidade._ _

__

__Daniel range os dentes e abre a janela._ _

__

__~::~::~::~_ _

__

__“Então, o que te faz pensar que você não pode confiar em mim, Daniel?” Jack pergunta suavemente, sua voz como mel. Eles estão na metade no caminho até a casa de Jack, ao menos é para lá que Daniel presume que estão indo, e essa é a primeira vez que Jack quebrou o silêncio._ _

__

__Esse é um lado de Jack que nem todo mundo pode ver. Ele é conhecido por sua pose de fodão ou sua atitude relaxada de “parte do pessoal”, mas esse Jack sério, esse Jack honesto e sem fingimentos é aquele que Daniel conheceu em Abydos. Aquele pelo qual teria morrido._ _

__

__Daniel remove seus óculos, baixa a cabeça, esfrega o topo do nariz e tenta novamente colocar sua aparente falta de fé em palavras. Mas sua linha de pensamento é interrompida por Jack estendendo a mão na sua direção com expectativa. Daniel ergue os olhos na direção de Jack, confuso._ _

__

__“Dê eles para mim.” Jack murmura, olhos na estrada, sua expressão não entregando nada de suas intenções. Seu tom é duplo; é o tom que usa no campo quando precisa sem obedecido sem questionamento – _faça o que foi ordenado_. Porém, por trás disso está aquela ternura novamente, aquele desafio melodioso que fez com que Daniel fosse até ali. _Por favor?__ _

__

__Daniel ainda hesita, perguntando-se porque Jack iria querer que ele estivesse em desvantagem, e imagina que seja um teste. Considera brevemente ignorá-lo, mas então passa seus óculos para Jack, que dobra as hastes e passa o polegar pela armação em um gesto estranhamente possessivo, antes de colocá-los no painel._ _

__

__“É um começo.” Diz Jack baixinho._ _

__

__Ele pode não ser capaz de enxergar tão bem agora, mas Daniel ainda consegue ver Jack, imperturbado e confiante. Daniel só percebe que está perdido em pensamentos quando Jack olha para ele, esperando uma resposta._ _

__

__“Desculpa?” Pergunta, sua cabeça se erguendo._ _

__

__Jack sorri para ele do outro lado do carro, terno e ligeiramente entretido. “Perguntei o que poderia fazer para você confiar em mim.” Repete lentamente, suavizando as vogais. Ele olha para a estrada, e depois de volta para Daniel. Há uma pergunta em seus olhos – uma diferente daquela em seus lábios._ _

__

__Daniel sente uma doce dor em seu membro conforme se preenche. Ele luta para não deixar isso evidente em seu rosto, luta para manter sua respiração estável e sua pele de corar. “Sinceramente, não sei.” Ele murmura sinceramente._ _

__

__O olhar de Jack permanece por um segundo, e então retorna para o tráfego. “Talvez nós devêssemos trabalhar nisso agora, essa coisa de confiança.” Sugere, verificando os espelhos e então dobrando à esquerda. “Sabe, um pequeno exercício para melhorar a equipe. Se você puder aprender a confiar em mim, então talvez nós possamos nos sair melhor lá fora.”_ _

__

__Daniel acena, sua atenção dividida entre a voz de Jack, a boca de Jack e seu próprio membro rígido. “Ok.” Ele range, lembrando que Jack não está olhando na sua direção. “Como?”_ _

__

__“Você tem que me deixar provar isso para você, Daniel. Você pode confiar em mim, e acho que no fundo sabe disso. Que tal... que tal você seguir minhas ordens, só pela próxima...” Ele olha para seu relógio. “Hora. Concorda?” Ele é charmoso e persuasivo quando olha para Daniel. Parece sincero. Nada de ruim vai acontecer. Nada que você não queira que aconteça. Confie em mim.” Ele casualmente descansa uma mão morna sobre o joelho de Daniel e pressiona gentilmente._ _

__

__“Ok.” Daniel diz rapidamente, sua respiração estranhamente travando._ _

__

__Ele está tão ferrado._ _

__

__Sente a palpitação do toque de Jack por todo seu corpo, sacudindo seus nervos e fazendo seu membro se contorcer. E está começando a pensar que talvez seja ele quem não sabe o que está acontecendo, e que talvez Jack não seja tão distraído quanto pensava._ _

__

__Uma hora._ _

__

__Sessenta minutos._ _

__

__Pode fazer isso._ _

__

__Sessenta minutos de confiança incondicional._ _

__

__Três mil e seiscentos segundos de entregar o controle para outra pessoa. Para Jack._ _

__

__Com certeza consegue fazer isso._ _

__

__Não consegue?_ _

__

__O sorriso que Jack lhe dá é cheio de aprovação. “Muito bem.” Diz suavemente e olha de volta para a estrada. Ele acaricia círculos gentilmente na coxa de Daniel com seu polegar, quente e uma distração. Daniel não sabe se deve fazer um comentário sarcástico sobre o comportamento de Jack ou apenas absorver o contato, porque a sensação é tão boa, qualquer que seja a razão por trás disso. Está relaxando com isso, feliz que suas mãos estão relaxadas sobre seu colo, então Jack usa aquele mesmo polegar para seguir a costura das calças subindo pela parte interna da coxa. Lentamente. Tão lentamente que poderia ser inconsciente, um gesto impensado enquanto Jack está concentrado na estrada. Podia ser completamente inocente. Até que Jack passa uma unha pelo denim, arrastando o arranhão em sua coxa que Daniel consegue sentir ricochetear por cada um dos nervos do seu corpo._ _

__

__Daniel congela, porque isso não é sua imaginação, e não é um gesto amigável entre amigos, não importa o quão próximos. E como foi que chegaram daquela cena na montanha até ali? O que foi exatamente que Jack viu quando estava observando Daniel no estacionamento?_ _

__

__Ele entra em pânico e pressiona seus joelhos, prendendo a mão de Jack, sua respiração rápida. Ele não consegue. Realmente não consegue. É rápido demais. Bruto demais. Nada foi dito. Como Jack poderia ter tanta certeza?_ _

__

__E se Daniel abrir as pernas, Jack irá saber que já está ereto, e que estava pensando sobre isso. Não tem como ele não saber. Seria tão claro quanto admitir em voz alta e Daniel não está pronto para isso, mas... Por Deus, se isso é o que Daniel pensa que é... E ele precisa de alguma coisa. Tem precisado por um bom tempo. E por quanto tempo Jack sabia disso? E por que havia decidido agir só agora?_ _

__

__Daniel não consegue pensar, não parece conseguir entender nada._ _

__

__“Relaxa.” Jack o instrui suavemente – e por trás dessa suavidade há um inequívoco novo tom autoritário que faz o membro de Daniel pulsar novamente._ _

__

__É um comportamento sem vergonha. Abrir-se assim para Jack, exibir-se dessa forma, rijo e pesado e desejando; a humilhação deveria ser o bastante para fazê-lo parar com isso aqui e agora. Pegar o que resta de sua dignidade e partir. Juntar um pouco da raiva que tem caracterizado suas interações nos últimos tempos e jogá-la de volta no rosto do Coronel._ _

__

__Mas Daniel deseja. Daniel deseja isso o bastante para tentar essa chance ridícula. Porque se essas são as regras pelas quais consegue o que quer, bem, então ele irá obedecer. Por hora._ _

__

__O modo casual como a postura de Jack transmite confiança é subitamente menos enervante e mais um desafio. Então Jack acha que sabe o que Daniel deseja, não acha? Se é assim Daniel estará interessado em saber o quão bem Jack faz isso – o quão longe está preparado para ir._ _

__

__Jack o lembra com uma leve, mas insistente pressão no seu joelho, abrindo seus pernas. Com um tremor, Daniel deixa que o faça, lentamente, deliberadamente separando suas coxas, deixando sua ereção falar por si mesma. Pode sentir a mancha molhada em sua cueca fria sendo esfregada contra ele._ _

__

__Jack para em um semáforo, só dois minutos de distância da sua casa agora. Ele tira sua mão da perna de Daniel para fazer a marcha e se inclina para trás no banco, sua jaqueta de couro rangendo um pouco contra a janela onde seu braço está apoiado na janela. Ele olha para Daniel pensativo._ _

__

__Os punhos de Daniel estão fechados sobre suas coxas. O nó no seu estômago é medo gélido e desejo queimante combinados. A dor em sua virilha é aguda agora, sua pele gritando por contato. A humilhação e a excitação circulam em um loop infinito, uma acariciando a outra. Ele encara o para-brisas, nervoso demais para encarar Jack diretamente, mas pelo canto de olho Daniel consegue ver o sorriso que brinca em seus lábios. Ele parece um pouco convencido e Daniel sente uma nova onda de competitividade, fazendo com que afunde ainda mais no seu banco, relaxe e se espalhe. Pode não se sentir inteiramente confortável, mas ele com certeza parece estar._ _

__

__“Quase lá, Daniel.” Jack lhe diz, sua mão quente voltando para a coxa de Daniel e subindo lentamente. “Você está indo bem.”_ _

__

__Daniel acha que pode gritar, agarrar a mão de Jack e usá-la para bater uma, ali mesmo, na caminhonete de Jack. Não consegue ar suficiente em seus pulmões. Não consegue achar uma posição que seja confortável; seu membro está tão dolorosamente rígido._ _

__

__E a mão de Jack se move tão devagar. Porra, tão devagar. Subindo, depois descendo de volta, a cada vez indo um pouco mais longe, um pouquinho mais para cima sobre a pele sensível de sua coxa. Daniel pode sentir a trilha de suor passando por sua orelha, mas se segura. A umidade passou por suas jeans agora, um pequeno círculo escuro no azul da sua virilha. Um troféu para Jack._ _

__

__O semáforo muda para verde, e Jack tira sua mão para mudar a marcha. Daniel quase geme pela perda, engolindo para segurar o som patético._ _

__

__Quando estacionam na frente da garagem de Jack, está começando a escurecer. Jack se volta para Daniel, seus olhos na sombra. “Vamos.” Ele diz simplesmente e sai do carro, andando para casa sem esperar que o siga._ _

__

__Daniel o observa, tentando entender os sinais conflitantes de Jack e as emoções conflitantes em turbilhão dentro de si. Sai para o ar agradável do final da tarde, doce com o cheiro de grama recém-cortada. Suas pernas estão inseguras sob si, a umidade nas suas jeans zomba de seu membro e seu coração está acelerado, mas ele segue Jack até a entrada e entra na casa. Continua dizendo a si mesmo que tem escolhas, que não é tarde demais para voltar atrás, mas não consegue evitar de se sentir perdido e sem controle. E a estranha agitação que Daniel sente com isso é quase tão forte quanto sua excitação._ _

__

__Jack não ligou nenhuma lâmpada, apesar da luz estar enfraquecendo, mas Daniel faz seu caminho até a cozinha, seu palpite premiado pela visão de Jack, dobrado na cintura, pegando uma cerveja no refrigerador._ _

__

__Daniel para na soleira, se perguntando se Jack está sendo deliberadamente provocativo em demorar para encontrar o que quer na geladeira. Não é como se Daniel não tivesse notado o quão bonito é o traseiro de Jack, mas o relaxamento calculado e o movimento dos músculos visível mesmo através do material de suas calças deixa pouco para a imaginação. Ele acalma a respiração e espera para ouvir o que Jack tem em mente._ _

__

__Jack se ajeita e fecha a porta. Tira a tampa da garrafa, largando-a sobre o balcão com um barulho abafado. Tomando seu tempo – e não pense por um momento que Daniel não sabe que é deliberadamente – ele se vira para Daniel e gesticula em direção à mesa._ _

__

__Daniel entra na cozinha, tentando parecer calmo e desinteressado com cada passo. Está puxando uma cadeira quando a voz de Jack o impede._ _

__

__“Não aí. Essa é minha cadeira.”_ _

__

__Daniel congela, confuso. O que quer dizer? Ele se vira e observa Jack andar em sua direção, sua pele se acendendo pela possibilidade de um toque. O calor de Jack está todo do seu lado quando ele passa por Daniel e pega a cadeira. Ele a coloca na frente da mesa e se senta, encostando as costas, ficando confortável._ _

__

__“Você se senta ali.” Diz Jack, erguendo o queixo na direção da mesa. Toma um longo gole da sua cerveja enquanto Daniel só encara, aturdido demais para reagir._ _

__

__“Você me ouviu, Daniel? Vamos fazer isso ou não?” Jack pergunta quando Daniel não se mexe. Sua voz fica mais grossa com um toque de desapontamento e ele passa a língua pelo lábio superior, provando a cerveja, esperando._ _

__

__“Sim.” Daniel responde. Por um instante horrível, Daniel se pergunta se Jack quer ser chamado de senhor. Mas esse nunca foi o problema entre eles, não é uma questão de dominância. É mais complicado do que isso._ _

__

__Novamente seu instinto lhe diz para retaliar, resistir, vociferar algumas exigências suas, mas ele sabe que dessa forma não vai ganhar o contato que precisa, e estarão de volta onde começaram com nada resolvido e o peso do seu comportamento no carro para carregar além de tudo. Parece que realmente a única coisa a fazer é seguir em frente. O fato de que acidentalmente caíram em uma situação de ou vai ou racha assusta Daniel – ou o fato de que talvez Jack tenha propositalmente os forçado a essa situação._ _

__

__“Então?”_ _

__

__Daniel se vira para olhar diretamente para Jack, cujo rosto é novamente aquela estranha combinação de comando e pedido. Parece paciente, como se fosse esperar tanto tempo quanto necessário, mas obviamente quer uma resposta._ _

__

__Daniel se vira, e coloca a bunda sobre a mesa, se empurrando para trás de modo que seus pés saiam do chão. Os olhos de Jack, quando Daniel olha para ele, estão cheios de aprovação e ternura._ _

__

__E o jogo começa._ _

__

__Daniel, com esta única ação, cedeu controle para Jack, como se seu comportamento na caminhonete não fosse quase uma rendição. Não tem ideia do que Jack irá fazer, ou de quão longe irá ir, ou como espera lidar com os problemas de confiança de Daniel fazendo ele gozar nas calças, mas Jack pediu por uma hora, e Daniel, nunca o tipo de pessoa que desiste, concordou. Não irá duvidar. Não irá desobedecer. Ele sabe disso, e agora Jack também sabe._ _

__

__Acalmando a respiração novamente, Daniel se relembra de que isso é escolha sua. Tem que colocar de lado o fato de que é membro da SG-1, com múltiplos Ph.D. e parte necessária das defesas da Terra, tem que deixar de lado o desejo de provocar Jack e exercer sua esperteza sarcástica. Ele quer ser a trouxa desfeita de anseio e necessidade a qual o toque de Jack desacobertou. Quer saber o quão longe pode ir. Quer saber o que Jack está preparado para fazer. Quer experimentar a crueza de aflição e desejo que o mantém ali, esperando pelo prazer de Jack._ _

__

__“Agora abra as pernas, como fez no carro.” Diz Jack, suave como creme e sem perder o ritmo. Sua face não demostra a menor sombra de dúvida._ _

__

__O coração de Daniel bate desarranjado. Não haverá preliminares, nem sutilezas ao que parece. Suas palmas estão suadas, e suas bolas estão pulsando, mas ele coloca as mãos de cada lado da bunda e abre as pernas, forçando o membro contra a costura dos jeans. Pode sentir suas bochechas se aquecendo, uma sensação insidiosa e formigante, e lambe os lábios nervoso._ _

__

__Jack se aproxima, colocando sua cadeira entre as pernas de Daniel, tão perto que poderia se inclinar e o colocar na boca. Mas se arrasta para trás novamente, cruza os braços e bebe da visão de Daniel, seus olhos atraídos pela virilha, o pesando, tocando-o tão intimamente, mas somente com seus olhos._ _

__

__Jack ergue um pé ainda de bota e o coloca na beira da mesa entre as pernas abertas de Daniel. Gentilmente, ele afasta ainda mais a coxa direita de Daniel, segurando-a lá, bem como ele quer._ _

__

__Daniel nunca se sentiu tão exposto em sua vida, nem mesmo nu. Sabe que seu membro está flagrantemente delineado sob o denim, sabe que a umidade em sua virilha se espalhou. O olhar de Jack é sombrio e intenso, prende-o no lugar, então mesmo que sua mente esteja dizendo para suas mãos o cobrirem, permanece congelado, com a respiração difícil e tremendo ligeiramente sob o escrutínio de Jack._ _

__

__Daniel está arruinado. Fodido. Está sentado ali com as pernas abertas, com seu membro e bolas em exibição para a gratificação de Jack, e ao invés de sentir remorso ou vergonha, sua excitação está ameaçando fazer com que perca o controle de si mesmo a qualquer momento. Quanto mais Jack o empurra, mas faminto Daniel fica, disposto a fazer o que quer que lhe seja pedido. Como linhas na areia, Daniel não sabe onde a próxima será, ou se o irá segurar ou o estimular a ir ainda mais longe._ _

__

__“Você fica bem assim.” Jack murmura. Toca a garganta com os dedos, acariciando a própria pele ao invés da de Daniel, onde deveriam estar. Ele se inclina para frente de repente, removendo seu pé e o substituindo por sua mão. A boca de Daniel seca, esmagadoramente ciente dos dedos de Jack a meros centímetros do seu membro. Jack toca a parte interna da coxa de Daniel com seu polegar, esfregando gentilmente. Mas não com a intenção de acalmar, Daniel sabe. Apesar da aparente descontração no gesto, é possessivo, fazendo Daniel seu. Está fazendo isso porque pode._ _

__

__“Obrigado.” Daniel consegue dizer, satisfeito em perceber que soa quase normal._ _

__

__Jack se afasta novamente, e ajusta suas próprias jeans. Daniel sente uma palpitação de triunfo com isso. Além de seus olhos, é a primeira vez que Jack demonstrou estar sendo afetado pelo jogo que estão jogando. Daniel não consegue evitar, ele sorri rápida e ferozmente._ _

__

__As sobrancelhas de Jack se erguem por um segundo antes dele se levantar e ir parar perto da geladeira novamente. Daniel não consegue o ver tão bem dali, seus óculos ainda estão no painel da caminhonete de Jack, talvez tenha sido por isso que o fez._ _

__

__Jack termina sua garrafa, coloca-a cuidadosamente sobre o balcão e liga a luz dele, uma luz sutil, mas eficiente inunda o cômodo com uma familiaridade e cordialidade reconfortantes. Cruza seus braços novamente, apoiando-se contra o refrigerador. “Desabotoe as jeans, Daniel. Deixe seu pau onde eu possa ver.” Ele diz em voz baixa._ _

__

__A boca de Daniel trabalha, tentando formar palavras que não sejam deliberadamente desobedientes ao redor do nó na sua garganta onde seu coração acabou de pular. “Eu pen... pensei que você p... poderia quer fazer isso.” Ele gagueja estupidamente, mal capaz de ouvir a si mesmo devido ao pulso trovejante em seus ouvidos._ _

__

__“Não.” Jack diz simplesmente, e Daniel sabe que está sendo punido pelo sorriso._ _

__

__E se o ato de estar de pernas abertas para Jack era difícil, isso era dez vezes mais difícil. Sem a proximidade de Jack para o lembrar das possíveis vantagens de suas ações, Daniel tem que se expor ainda mais, dessa forma admitindo que também é o que ele quer, não só os desejos de Jack que estão alimentando essa insanidade._ _

__

__Poderia ele fazer isso? Está sendo pedido para deixar Jack observar o modo como ele lida consigo mesmo, se toca. Está sendo pedido para expor sua pele para escrutínio. Poderia se fazer tão vulnerável para Jack?_ _

__

__Daniel aperta os olhos: a expressão de Jack é intransigente e expectante. _Estou esperando e quero isso._ Daniel se lembra da voz de Jack o pedindo para confiar, só por uma hora. Quarenta e cinco minutos agora. Só aguentou onze minutos antes de se opor a um dos comandos de Jack._ _

__

__Com os dedos tremendo, Daniel abre os botões e o zíper, ajudado pela maciez do material desgastado e pela pressão de dentro. Ele balança um pouco, forçando o denim para baixo e expondo o quadril, então tira o algodão da cueca de cima da sua ereção, fazendo-a pular quando o ar frio da cozinha a atinge. O modo como suas pernas estão abertas faz com que suas jeans fiquem presas logo abaixo de seu membro, esfregando com força as suas bolas, outra sensação para ignorar tanto quanto puder._ _

__

__Jack acena e se afasta do refrigerador para se aproximar lentamente._ _

__

__A pele de Daniel queima, aflita pelo toque de Jack. Pode sentir a palpitação de seu próprio pulso no pescoço, esvoaçante como o bater de asas de um pássaro aprisionado. Seus lábios estão partidos, obscenamente molhados, arrastando uma respiração ofegante e maltrapilha. Agora, Daniel pensa, vai ser premiado._ _

__

__Porém, apesar dos olhos de Jack estarem escuros com luxúria, ele não parece ter pressa de liberar Daniel ainda. Ele toca um dedo no pulso de Daniel, arrastando-o para cima, contra os pelos finos no antebraço de Daniel, fazendo-os formigar e se erguerem. Ele descansa uma mão no ombro de Daniel, mas calor através do algodão da sua camisa, e Daniel fecha os olhos por causa da eletricidade da conexão._ _

__

__“Por favor.” Daniel respira, lambendo os lábios novamente._ _

__

__“Por favor o quê?” Jack murmura, seu tom leve e provocativo, em contraste com o sombra de desejo nos seus olhos._ _

__

__“O que agora?”_ _

__

__Jack se aproxima de Daniel e coloca seus lábios perto de sua orelha, roçando a pele de seu pescoço com sua respiração quente. “Você quer mais ordens minhas, Daniel? Você gosta de receber ordens minhas?” As palavras de Jack se enrolam ao seu redor, deslizam para baixo de suas roupas e acariciam sua pele, suave como fumaça._ _

__

__Os punhos de Daniel se apertam contra a madeira da mesa, e ele acena trêmulo._ _

__

__“Diga isso, Daniel.”_ _

__

__Daniel fechou os olhos. “Eu gosto disso.” Ele sussurra, o calor em suas bochechas combinando com o calor nas suas bolsa. Jack não se mexe, ainda inclinado contra Daniel, perto, mas não tocando, e Daniel percebe que ainda não disse o bastante. Limpa a garganta e tenta novamente. “Gostaria de receber mais ordens suas.” Ele diz, tão estável quanto consegue. Há um arrepio de raiva torcendo em seu peito, mas não é por causa de Jack. A admissão está custando mais dele do que sabia, forçando-o a olhar bem para si mesmo e para as paredes que cuidadosamente construídas atrás das quais ele viveu até agora. As mesmas paredes que Jack esteve sistematicamente trabalhando e agora estavam caindo ao redor dos ouvidos de Daniel, deixando-o desprotegido e vulnerável. É tarde demais para salvar qualquer coisa de si mesmo, não há nada mais para salvar. Jack tem tudo._ _

__

__O alívio quando Jack roça seus lábios contra sua bochecha é uma palpitação e ele vira sua cabeça às cegas, sua boca procurando a de Jack, Jack o beija, mantendo uma mão no seu ombro, empurrando Daniel de volta quando ele tenta se erguer e encontrar alguma fricção para seu membro dolorido e pingando._ _

__

__Jack se afasta, parecendo satisfeito e ligeiramente convencido. “Bom, Daniel.” Ele murmura. “Muito bom.”_ _

__

__Os lábios de Daniel formigam com o gosto de Jack. Quer alcançar e agarrar os cabelos prateados de Jack com uma mão e arrastar aquela boca perfeita para onde ele precisa mais. Mas Jack está se afastando._ _

__

__O jogo, aparentemente, ainda não terminou._ _

__

__“Agora espere aqui. Não se mexa e não se cubra, entendeu?”_ _

__

__“O quê? Para onde você está ainda?” Daniel pergunta. Seu coração bate pesado no peito, ondulações de pânico, mal controladas, sua mente e sua imaginação parecem mais do que prontas para fornecer uma dúzia de cenários de pesadelo para sua consideração. Jack vai deixá-lo ali. Jack vai trazer uma câmera para capturar sua humilhação. Jack vai voltar com uma corda e o amarrar. Jack vai ligar para Sam ou Teal’c e dizer para eles o que fez._ _

__

__De repente, Jack está na frente dele de novo, sua mão no rosto de Daniel e seu polegar acariciando seus lábios. “Daniel. Lembra? Você tem que confiar em mim. Só por mais um pouco. Você consegue fazer isso?”_ _

__

__Daniel foca no rosto de Jack, nos olhos de Jack, cheios de ternura e encorajamento. Ele quer. Por Deus! Como ele quer confiar em Jack. Ele acena de leve, e Jack coloca uma mão pesada na nuca de Daniel, apertando gentilmente. Ele se inclina para o beijar novamente, suave e completamente, sua língua pegando e pegando, e o membro de Daniel esquece seu momento de choque e o lembra do que deseja. A mão de Jack. A boca de Jack. A bunda de Jack. A pele de Jack._ _

__

__Daniel pode esperar. “Por quanto tempo?”_ _

__

__Jack sorri para ele, confiante novamente, e brilhante. “Vou chamar você. Não mais do que dez minutos, ok? Não se mexa.”_ _

__

__“Sim.” Diz Daniel, inclinando-se para frente para capturar o que restava do calor corporal de Jack enquanto ele parte._ _

__

__~::~::~::~_ _

__

__Fazem cinco minutos, e Daniel consegue ouvir Jack intermitentemente, movendo-se pela casa, mas não conseguiu vê-lo desde que saiu da cozinha._ _

__

__As costas de Daniel estão doendo e seu traseiro está dormente. Ele se ajeita e se pergunta se Jack saberia se ele se movesse. Sente-se um pouco ridículo, para ser honesto, indeciso sobre a mesa da cozinha de Jack com seu membro amolecendo saindo para fora das jeans._ _

__

__Daniel ouve o chuveiro ser ligado e imagina que se Jack está ali, então não pode estar espiando ele, se assegurando de que ele está parado. Só que... talvez não. Talvez seja outro dos pequenos testes de Jack, vendo se Daniel consegue obedecer. Vendo se Daniel pode ser confiado. Então Daniel se mantém no lugar, repetidamente abrindo e fechando as mãos sobre a mesa para manter o sangue circulando._ _

__

__Nunca foi o tipo de homem que joga jogos mentais, dentro ou fora do quarto, e nunca fez nada assim antes. Na verdade, nunca teve ninguém com quem pudesse dividir esse nível de intimidade. Isso é mais do que sexo. Isso é mais do que fé. Isso é verdade e honestidade e, uma vez na vida, ele não está segurando nada._ _

__

__Três minutos. Daniel ouve o chuveiro fechar de novo. Jack disse dez minutos no máximo, então a qualquer momento Jack vai chamá-lo. Daniel se distrai das fisgadas na coluna imaginando o que Jack vai fazer com ele. Talvez vá voltar para cá. Talvez vá ficar na soleira e comandar Daniel a gozar para ele. Talvez vá ficar tão contente com Daniel que vai tocá-lo ali mesmo com um aperto firme e um movimento rápido. Ou talvez vá mandar Daniel tirar a roupa, virá-lo, o espalhar sobre a mesa e fodê-lo. Ou talvez vá fazer Daniel esperar enquanto ele se toca até terminar, e ver Jack gozar vá engatilhar seu próprio orgasmo._ _

__

__Daniel está duro como pedra novamente, seus dentes segurando o lábio inferior firmemente enquanto a pulsação de seu membro substitui as fisgadas nas costas como a sensação prioritária._ _

__

__Um minuto. Talvez Jack vá fazer com que espere mais para puni-lo por sua explosão anterior. Mas ele vai chamá-lo logo. E Jack vai tocá-lo. Jack vai cuidar dele. Jack vai se assegurar de que ele está a salvo e satisfeito. Daniel fecha os olhos e imagina aquele toque. Rude e exigente, ou gentil e compreensivo, Daniel irá aceitar quaisquer dos dois. Qualquer coisa. Tudo. Da mão de Jack._ _

__

__"Daaan-iel."_ _

__

__Seus olhos se abrem. Não o ouviu chegar, mas Jack está parado o observando a uns três metros de distância. Seus olhos estão abertamente admirando, e Daniel olha para baixo e vê seu membro rígido, e uma fina camada de impaciência salivante deslizando da cabeça, capturando a luz._ _

__

__O cabelo de Jack está úmido, e ele só está usando shorts e uma camiseta. Ele porta a evidência de sua excitação sem vergonha, a pressão erguendo sua cueca e marcando uma mancha escura no algodão cinza pálido para combinar com aquela nas jeans de Daniel._ _

__

__As narinas de Daniel estão cheias do cheiro de seu sabonete e sua pele úmida, e pode sentir a batida de seu pulso em cada centímetro inchado de seu membro._ _

__

__Jack parece estar momentaneamente perdido. Vira a cabeça e leva um polegar aos dentes, onde o morde. “O que você sugere a seguir, Daniel?” Pergunta, como se estivessem discutindo negociações de tratados, não preliminares._ _

__

__Daniel engole e mantém controle sobre sua impaciência. Mas Jack notou mesmo assim, e ele se move para perto com um sorriso tranquilo de quem sabe alguma coisa, aquele cretino malicioso. Ele se move perto o bastante para esfregar a mandíbula de Daniel com os nós dos dedos, um toque que Daniel busca gananciosamente._ _

__

__“Você não tem uma opinião, Dr. Jackson?” Jack pergunta trilhando seus dedos da mandíbula de Daniel para sua garganta, mantendo contato visual._ _

__

__“O que...” Daniel para, engole, e fica satisfeito quando sua próxima tentativa sai mais segura. “O que você quiser.”_ _

__

__Jack remove sua mão e seu polegar volta para seus lábios, seus dentes brancos e parelhos se fechando sobre a unha._ _

__

__Daniel estremece, e olha atrás de Jack para a parede da cozinha, se recompondo. Mas quando a mão de Jack passou perto de seu membro, Daniel tem que fechar seus olhos completamente._ _

__

__“Olhe para mim, Daniel.” Jack insiste, seu tom encorajador ao invés de exigente. Jack fecha sua mão ao redor do membro de Daniel, uma combinação perfeita que faz com que Daniel fique ofegante e tremendo. “Abra os olhos e olhe para mim.”_ _

__

__Daniel obedece, subitamente recebendo uma imagem mental de como ele deve estar, corado, suando, tremendo e completamente à mercê de Jack. Não pensava que fosse possível, mas o pensamento o deixa ainda mais ereto._ _

__

__O rosto de Jack está a apenas centímetros do seu, suas pupilas dilatadas, fazendo seus olhos escuros ainda mais escuros. Há muito escrito naquela expressão familiar e atraente, mas Daniel nunca viu o orgulho ou o amor ali tão claramente antes. Mas há também um toque de preocupação, uma leve incerteza._ _

__

__“Inda está comigo?”_ _

__

__Daniel acena. É tudo que consegue fazer. Jack está apertando-o, aprendendo sobre ele; tocando-o tão intimamente que ele está quase enlouquecendo com necessidade._ _

__

__“Você quer outra ordem?”_ _

__

__Daniel acena de novo rapidamente. Em uma parte pequena e racional de sua mente, sabe que Jack está lhe dando uma saída. Se Daniel já teve o bastante do seu jogo, só tem que falar e Jack irá parar. Jack não consegue ver que Daniel já foi longe demais para isso? Ele não sabe que Daniel precisa completar isso agora para que qualquer quantidade de confiança entre eles seja conquistada? Daniel fez uma admissão de quem ele é e do que quer – Jack tem que manter a sua parte dessa confiança agora, e dar para ele._ _

__

__Jack se afasta, liberando Daniel. Não há mais incerteza em seu rosto. Talvez algo da necessidade de Daniel para abdicar controle tenha cruzado a barreira de suas peles, reforçando sua resolução. Talvez ele realmente entenda o quão importante isso é para Daniel, e que se Jack demonstrar dúvida isso irá enfraquecer tudo o que conquistaram até agora – que não há segundas chances com isso. Isso tem impulso; é grande demais e está rolando rápido demais para pararem agora._ _

__

__Seu peito está quase tão pesado quanto o de Daniel, mas a voz de Jack é firme e confiante. “Vá para o banheiro, Daniel. Tire as roupas e espere por mim lá.”_ _

__

__As pernas de Daniel são como gelatina quando ele pula de cima da mesa, tão dormentes que ele quase cai, mas ele consegue se segurar com mãos com palmas suadas. Deveria esperar um pouco, deixar as agulhadas passarem, mas ele se força a se erguer e cambaleia para fora da cozinha e na escuridão da casa até o banheiro._ _

__

__Jack deixou a luz do espelho ligada, e Daniel vê naquela fraca reflexão que estava certo. Jack empurrou Daniel além de qualquer coisa que ousou antes e ele parece estar completamente desfeito, seus olhos pesados e quase fechados, e suas bochechas e lábios são os únicos pontos de cor na imagem escura do espelho._ _

__

__Suas mãos são lentas e desajeitadas enquanto ele se despe, empilhando as roupas no chão descuidadamente. Seu corpo está doendo, queimando por liberação, sente-se intoxicado com isso, e ele cambaleia de volta para a pia, apoiando seu peso na cerâmica fria._ _

__

__Ele não se mexe quando Jack aparece da escuridão atrás dele, olhando por sobre seu ombro e no espelho. Jack não o toca, e seus olhos estão nas sombras, mas sua voz o delata._ _

__

__“Ligue a água e entre no chuveiro.” Ele murmura com uma crueza e desespero que não pode mais esconder._ _

__

__Daniel obedece sem questionamento, entrando sob o spray quente de água. Isso custa a ele. Até o toque da água é erótico para ele, algo tão mundano e cotidiano transformado em sensual sob os olhos famintos de Jack._ _

__

__Daniel mantém seus olhos baixos, incapaz de suportar o calor da expressão de Jack. Ele observa a água bater em seu peito e barriga, descrevendo padrões sinuosos na sua pele enquanto ele rola o pescoço sob a torrente._ _

__

__As mãos de Jack nele são uma surpresa, primeiro por aparecerem subitamente, depois pela gentiliza nelas. Daniel fica impressionado pelo seu controle, mesmo enquanto se perde no contato escorregadio. Jack o esfrega com palmas ensaboadas, seus ombros, suas costas, seu peito, e então em suas coxas e panturrilhas. Ele toca em lugares que ninguém notou antes, os tendões no seu calcanhar, a curva da sua última costela, os músculos no seu ombro. O corpo de Daniel está pulsando, e ele percebe que está ronronando alto, dando voz ao êxtase de sua pele._ _

__

__“Jack.” Ele geme, e grunhe quando os dedos de Jack passam por seus pelos na virilha, acariciando e espalhando o sabonete antes de passar a mão por seu membro. Mas Jack não se demora ali. Ele guia Daniel para se virar e então agarra seu traseiro, seus dedos fortes massageando os músculos. Ele passa os dedos pela racha, escorregadios e gostosos, e Daniel inspira quando Jack pressiona para dentro dele sem aviso. Um único dedo, a ponta e o primeiro nó, e uma forte pressão interna._ _

__

__A espinha de Daniel se curva e ele se inclina em direção à sensação. É tão bom, tão perto do que ele precisa. O corpo de Jack pressiona contra suas costas, nu agora, e Daniel pode sentir a pele peluda de Jack pinicando contra a sua. Jack coloca sua boca quente contra o ombro de Daniel, mas quente do que a água que cai sobre os dois. Dentes afiados só encostam na pele e um segundo dedo arranca gemidos dos lábios de Daniel. Ele se empurra contra eles, forçando Jack mais profundamente em seu corpo. A queimação é perfeita, estonteante, e as mãos de Jack são conhecedoras, abrindo-o, relaxando sua entrada._ _

__

__“Por Deus! Eu quero tocar você em todos os lugares.” Jack murmura rouco em sua orelha. “Você deveria ver como está. Tão sujo, Daniel. Porra, tão sexy.”_ _

__

__Daniel deixa sua cabeça se apoiar no ombro de Jack e tenta tocá-lo._ _

__

__“Mãos na parede.” Jack ruge para ele, no segundo em que ele encontra a pele das coxas de Jack._ _

__

__Com um gemido, Daniel obedece, apesar de desejar tocar a força do corpo musculoso de Jack. Ele suspira quando os dedos são removidos, mas eles retornam apenas um segundo depois, escorregadios e com um terceiro._ _

__

__Jack morde a pele sensível do top da parte interna do braço de Daniel quando ele pressiona os dedos para dentro, e, por um segundo, Daniel está dividido entre dor e a possibilidade de gozar. “M... me fode.” Ele geme, quase incoerente em sua necessidade por liberação._ _

__

__“Oh, eu vou te fuder, Daniel. Mas não ainda.”_ _

__

__Daniel inspira profundamente. “Por favor. Por favor, agora, Jack.”_ _

__

__Cada sussurro de respiração, cada gota de água é um tormento de magnífico prazer para sua pele supersensível. Os dedos de Jack estão escaldantes dentro dele, agora rústicos e impacientes, e tocando-o de um modo tão perfeito, ele não aguenta e aperta os olhos._ _

__

__Através da sua neblina de intoxicação, Daniel sente a mão de Jack o deixar e está ciente que seus próprios murmúrios se tornaram soluços ásperos. Jack o vira, suas mãos não mais gentis, e ele deve ter desligado a água, porque subitamente Daniel está com frio. Ele se apoia contra os azulejos quando Jack o empurra, um arrepio passando por ele por causa do súbito frio dos azulejos escorregadios contra seus ombros._ _

__

__“Daniel.”_ _

__

__A voz de comando de Jack recupera seu juízo despedaçado o suficiente para que abra os olhos. Ele vê que Jack está fora do chuveiro, com uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura, apesar de que Daniel não tem ideia de quando fez isso. Tempo, para ele, é medido apenas nas batidas do seu pulso e na fome em sua virilha._ _

__

__“Se toque, Daniel. Quero ver você gozar.” Jack lhe diz suave, mas firmemente._ _

__

__Ele sabe que deveria se sentir tão sujo quanto Jack lhe diz que ele se parece, mas Daniel só sabe que ele precisa disso quando seu punho se fecha finalmente ao redor de seu membro._ _

__

__Jack fecha seus próprios olhos momentaneamente conforme Daniel começa a se tocar, e Daniel resolve manter seus olhos abertos se puder, para ver a reação que seu próprio prazer está causando em Jack._ _

__

__Daniel abre as pernas um pouco mais, se firmando contra a parede, e dando a Jack uma visão melhor. Ele leva sua segunda mão a tocar suas bolas, rolando-as e puxando-as um pouco, do jeito que gosta. Não consegue acreditar que durou tanto tempo, com o olhar sombrio de Jack e sua pele molhada e escorregadia lhe dando lubrificação suficiente para fazer isso direito._ _

__

__É como se estivesse ereto há horas. Precisa tanto gozar que é uma reação básica e inescapável deixar sua mão se mover mais rápido agora. Suas funções cerebrais superiores se desligaram em face dessa necessidade esmagadora. É primal. É animalística. Ele pode senti-la crescendo, nos seus dedos dos pés, nos seus ombros e coxas, atingindo o patamar de sensação que lhe diz para segurar mais forte e se mover mais rápido e a qualquer momento agora e a qualquer momento e... agora... _porra_ agora... _agora_._ _

__

__O Instante antes de seus olhos fecharem, Daniel vê os lábios de Jack formar um longo “oh”. E então ele se vai, girando para o ponto brilhante no ápice de seu clímax, sua consciência embranquecendo pela eternidade de uma fração de segundo._ _

__

__~::~::~::~_ _

__

__Daniel quica um pouco quando Jack cambaleia com ele para a cama. Está se sentindo completamente limpo, e algo como chapado. As endorfinas ainda estão sibilando nas suas terminações nervosas trabalhadas demais, o trazendo de volta lentamente._ _

__

__Mas Jack é impaciente, quase desleixado com a necessidade que é demonstrada nas suas mãos trêmulas e no brilho em seus olhos. Ele empurra Daniel de volta para Daniel, e Daniel cai pesadamente com o corpo mole, relaxado demais para se importar. Só começa a prestar atenção quando as mãos de Jack começam a tocá-lo._ _

__

__Com um cuidado lento e deliberado, Jack massageia a pele do flanco de Daniel, sua barriga, seu peito. Ele pausa para arranhar um mamilo com a unha do polegar, fazendo Daniel grunhir por causa da sensação crua disso. Mas Jack não para. Ele se inclina e lambe a água da barriga de Daniel, as cócegas e o calor fazendo-o se contorcer. A boca de Jack vai mais para baixo, e ele beija a cabeça do membro sensível demais de Daniel._ _

__

__Daniel ri e tentar rolar para longe, mas Jack prende seu quadril, e, com uma persistência gentil, cobre o membro de Daniel com pequenos beijos enquanto Daniel protesta o melhor que pode que está sensível demais e precisa de um minuto._ _

__

__Daniel range os dentes e tenta suportar a vontade de rir ou se mover enquanto Jack banha seu membro com atenção, colocando o membro mole na boca e lambendo-o até estar limpo. Jack o ajeita na cama, erguendo seus membros pesados e expondo seu traseiro. Daniel enrijece quando sente os dedos de Jack, gelados com lubrificante, precisamente achando sua entrada e pressionando._ _

__

__A resistência de seu corpo é menor agora, alongado e relaxado como está, mas Jack é determinado e em segundos encontra o que Daniel sente como se fosse o centro de seu sistema sanguíneo. Daniel protesta; é realmente muito, muito cedo para tanta atenção e os choques passando por sua virilha por causa da pressão provocante e esperta de Jack são quase, mas não inteiramente prazerosos, badalando seus sentidos já sobrecarregados._ _

__

__Mas Jack ignora seus protestos fracos e começa a foder ele dedicadamente com seus dedos, esfregando ele lentamente, do jeito certo, e chupando seu membro flácido de um modo que gradualmente se torna uma dor quente e intermitente de desejo renovado._ _

__

__Daniel grunhe; ele perdeu toda noção de tempo novamente. Pelo que sabe pode ter ficado deitado ali por horas, enquanto Jack o trazia de volta à vida. Tudo o que pode fazer é aceitar o que quer que Jack queira lhe dar e murmurar encorajamentos incoerentes. Faz tanto tempo desde que alguém o tocou assim; lentamente, possessivamente e com uma intensidade que o emociona mesmo enquanto o irrita._ _

__

__Daniel quer novamente apesar de tudo. Ele deixa Jack o rolar no seu estômago e abrir suas pernas. Os dedos de Jack são escorregadios e experientes, acariciando embaixo de suas bolas e brincando com sua entrada até que Daniel tem que se arrastar para ficar de joelhos apesar de seu estado completamente fodido para implorar silenciosamente por mais do que as mãos de Jack, não importa o quão espertas, podem lhe dar._ _

__

__“Algo que possa fazer por você, Daniel?” Jack pergunta com uma voz rouca de luxúria._ _

__

__“Me fode.” Daniel diz imediatamente. Está tão duro novamente, as pontadas de calor do seu membro torcendo e se estendendo por mais abuso. Nada mais parece importar. Daniel sente seu traseiro vazio sem os dedos de Jack para o preencher. Precisa ser fodido, e Jack colocou-o nesse estado então ele deve para Daniel estocá-lo e fazê-lo gozar o mais intensamente que puder._ _

__

__Mas as mãos de Jack nele são gentis agora, reconfortantes, ignorando os pedidos da pele gananciosa de Daniel. Não importa o quanto Daniel se empurra contra ele ou grunhe para ele, Jack simplesmente brinca com sua entrada, circulando e esfregando-a possessivamente._ _

__

__“Bem, eu adoraria, mas...” Jack se inclina sobre as costas de Daniel e pega o relógio da sua mesinha de cabeceira, largando-o na cama na frente de seus olhos. “... você não confia mais em mim.”_ _

__

__Daniel pisca para o relógio estupidamente, e é uma indicação de o quão destruído está que ele precisa de alguns segundos para perceber que uma hora se passou e que ele não tem mais uma obrigação moral de confiar em Jack._ _

__

__As mãos de Jack nele estão paradas, mas Daniel pode sentir o peso da intensidade por trás delas. Queima sua pele e manda ondas de tensão gritando por seus nervos que estão prontos no ponto de quebra._ _

__

__Ele quer gritar. Quer cuspir sarcasmo em Jack até que quebre, atire-o na cama e o foda com força até machucar. Daniel range os dentes e tenta pensar no que Jack vai querer ouvir. “Por favor. Quero que você faça isso.” Ele murmura._ _

__

__Jack está em silêncio e Daniel não acha que seu coração pode aguentar muito mais disso; nu e exposto para Jack, a necessidade como fome o segurando ali._ _

__

__Os braços de Daniel se transformam em espaguete cozinho quando sente a cabeça redonda e gelada do membro de Jack na sua entra. Solta um gemido embaraçoso e seu rosto se esmaga contra as cobertas._ _

__

__Mas Jack não terminou. Ele fica ali, sua cabeça aconchegada contra o traseiro de Daniel, escorregadia e ereta, pressionando, mas não dentro dele._ _

__

__Daniel tenta se empurrar contra ele, forçar Jack a penetrá-lo, mas as mãos grandes de Jack agarram seu quadril, segurando-o firmemente e se move quando Daniel o faz, afastando-se, indo para trás, desfazendo contato, então, com uma deliberação de torcer os dedos, recolocando sua cabeça gentilmente contra a entrada de Daniel._ _

__

__O tormento disso passa por Daniel. O que Jack quer dele? Não consegue pensar, não consegue se concentrar; tudo o que existe é essa fome arranhando e rosnando que o rasga._ _

__

__Daniel se atira na campa completamente, tremendo como se estivesse meio congelado. Ele treme com o toque da colcha na cabeça de seu membro, mas é melhor do que o toque presente – não presente do homem atrás dele, e ele se torce contra isso, encontrando fricção._ _

__

__O peso de Jack se ajeita nele, esmagando o ar para fora de seus pulmões e imobilizando seu quadril, antes de colocar os braços debaixo das axilas de Daniel e o virar de lado, as costas de Daniel encostadas na barriga e peito de Jack._ _

__

__Ele sabe que não há sentido em lutar, e não acha que poderia se quisesse, então se deixa amolecer, enchendo os pulmões de ar._ _

__

__Jack fica em silêncio por um longo tempo, segurando-o ao redor do peito, acalmando-o com respirações lentas e uma solidez quieta na fria escuridão do quarto._ _

__

__“Você quer saber o que eu acho?” Ele finalmente pergunta, quando a respiração de Daniel sincronizou com a sua. Não espera por uma resposta. “Acho que seu problema não é que não confia em mim. É que você confia, e isso te assusta pra caralho.”_ _

__

__Jack traça padrões preguiçosos pelos ombros de Daniel com seus dentes e língua, deixando um aperto frio quando se afasta. “Quando foi a última vez que dependeu de alguém para qualquer coisa, Daniel?” Ele pergunta em uma voz baixa e suave contra os cabelos de Daniel, fazendo-o tremer._ _

__

__Daniel não sabe o que dizer, sua cabeça ainda está zonza com a combinação estranha de satisfação e luxúria. E ainda assim, Jack, que esteve ereto pelo que deve ter sido uma hora ou mais, ainda está racional e eloquente o bastante para confrontar Daniel com seus problemas de confiança, com seu membro pressionado nas costas de Daniel e sua boca na pele dele durante todo o tempo. Cretino._ _

__

__Daniel sua confiança de volta o bastante para dizer. “Sou capaz de confiar, seu cretino arrogante.”_ _

__

__Jack passa uma mão pelo lado de Daniel, por cima de seu quadril e descendo pela coxa, forçando seus joelhos para se apoiarem no colchão. “Séééério?” Ele beija a nuca de Daniel, esfregando círculos contra os cabelos curtos ali, fazendo-os se arrepiarem. “Tipo quem?”_ _

__

__“Várias pessoas.”_ _

__“Diga uma.”_ _

__

__“Teal´c.”_ _

__

__Jack para por um segundo, mas Daniel estava esperando por isso. Eles não conversam sobre o fato que Teal’c foi, de certa forma, responsável pelo sequestro e subsequente morte de sua esposa, Sha’uri. Nunca conversaram._ _

__

__As mãos de Jack continuam com suas carícias deslizantes. Parece que esse é outro dia em que não falaram sobre isso, e Daniel está feliz por isso._ _

__

__“Quem mais?”_ _

__

__“Sam.” Daniel diz, sabendo que é previsível, mas é a coisa mais próxima que tem da verdade._ _

__

__“Sam? Hm. Então você confia em Sam e Teal’c com sua vida, é isso? Deixaria a decisão de se deve viver ou morrer nas mãos deles?”_ _

__

__“Razoavelmente.” Daniel responde, e ele jura que o movimento que pode sentir contra sua omoplata é o sorriso de Jack._ _

__

__“Razoavelmente. Certo. Então você confia neles com a sua vida, mas que tal os seus segredos mais profundos? Que tal as partes que não são tão admiráveis? Que tal seu coração e sua alma, Daniel? Confia neles com isso?”_ _

__

__Daniel fica em silêncio. Jack o conhece bem demais._ _

__

__“Então vou perguntar de novo. Em quem você confia, Daniel?”_ _

__

__“Sam. E Teal’c.”_ _

__

__A palma de Jack pressiona contra o traseiro de Daniel, abrindo-o, o toque do ar gelado mandando cócegas preguiçosas e sensuais para as bolas de Daniel. Jack posiciona a cabeça do seu membro contra a entrada de Daniel novamente e empurra gentilmente. “Em quem você confia? Com tudo isso? Com tudo o que você é, Daniel?” Ele pergunta._ _

__

__Daniel engole a seco, resistindo a vontade de se empurrar contra ele._ _

__

__“Eu te disse...”_ _

__

__Jack pressiona um pouco mais, alargando Daniel, mantendo-o aberto._ _

__

__“Jack, por favor!” Daniel geme, seus músculos apertados e suas costas como um arco._ _

__

__“Me diga.” Jack insiste com um tom calmo, como se estivesse falando com um idiota. Ele abre Daniel ainda mais e a cabeça do seu membro passa pelo músculo firme da entra de Daniel com um toque de desconforto que é rapidamente lavado pelo conhecimento excitante de que Jack finalmente, _finalmente_ vai foder ele._ _

__

__“Você.” Daniel revela. “Ah porra! Você! Só vai logo. Vamos!”_ _

__

__Jack morde seu ombro e desliza para dentro dele com um longo e firme empurrão. “Em mim.” Ele grunhe, lambendo o local sensível ternamente._ _

__

__A respiração de Daniel sibila entre seus dentes conforme a dor e o prazer se misturam em um calor escuro no seu ventre. A sensação de ser preenchido por Jack o deixa quase tonto, e quando a virilha de Jack se aconchega contra o traseiro de Daniel, ele relaxa completamente, pesado e feliz._ _

__

__O corpo de Jack se curva protetivamente ao redor de Daniel, segurando-o, mantendo-o seguro. “Em mim.” Ele repete suavemente, segurando firmemente o peito de Daniel. “Sabia.” Não há vitória em sua voz, nenhum triunfo, só uma simples declaração de fatos. “Sabia disso o tempo todo. Mesmo quando você não queria, mesmo quando você me odiava, você ainda confiava em mim.”_ _

__

__Se pudesse, Daniel diria alguma coisa agressiva, e baixar a bola do coronel um pouco ou muito, mas não consegue. Seu corpo está aprendendo a sensação de Jack dentro dele, o calor e o peso de seu membro e o modo como seu corpo se abre e o segura firmemente._ _

__

__E, por toda sua certeza irritante, Jack está certo. Para falar a verdade, Daniel poderia ter cuspido “não confio em você” para qualquer outra pessoa, e teria sido nada além da verdade. Sempre achou que confiança era um conceito supervalorizado, fadado ao fracasso em sua criação – não por causa de más intenções ou ressentimento, mas por causa da natureza humana básica._ _

__

__É por isso que sua confiança em si mesmo foi sua regra desde que pode se lembrar. Está ciente de mais de suas próprias fragilidades e falhas – por que deveria esperar que qualquer outra pessoa fosse melhor?_ _

__

__E então conheceu Jack._ _

__

__Jack que era esperto e corajoso e bonito. Jack que nunca deixava um homem para trás. Jack que nunca desistiu, mesmo quando ele pensava que tinha desistido. Jack que parecia realmente gostar dele. Bastante. Jack que o chamava de nomes sem que isso machucasse porque seu sorriso dizia outra coisa._ _

__

__Jack está certo. Daniel se encontrou confiando, apesar do perigo inerente, apesar do resultado inevitável._ _

__

__E ele odeia isso._ _

__

__Metade dele está desesperada para acreditar; a outra está zombando de sua necessidade patética para acreditar. Mas cada vez que está com Jack, uma sensação de calma passa por ele – como se ele pudesse relaxar só um pouco, só por um tempinho, porque Jack está ali para cuidar dele. E não é como se ele precisasse de proteção. E não é como se ele estivesse solitário. E não é como se estivesse cansado de lutar em seu canto. Não estava procurando em alguém com quem contar, mas encontrou mesmo assim._ _

__

__Que esse alguém é inteligente, engraçado, sexy pra caralho, homem e seu oficial comandante é só a sorte de Daniel._ _

__

__“Não me faça me arrepender.” Diz Daniel, surpreso quando seu tom não é áspero como imaginava, mas um quieto e sincero sussurro. Sente Jack encostar o rosto contra suas costas, os pequenos fios de cabelo molhados de suor pinicando sua pele entre as omoplatas._ _

__

__“Nunca.” Jack murmura de volta naquela mesma voz estranhamente honesta. Ele enrosca seus dedos juntos no lençol e começa como Daniel espera que pretenda continuar._ _


End file.
